Bonita Demais
by Lilys Riddle
Summary: A banal história de que James resolve esquecer Lily e só ai esta percebe o que sente. Talvez tarde demais. E somente ele pode a fazer desistir da idéia de desistir da vida. Uma decisão sem volta. [Capitulo unico]


_**Disclaimer:N precisa nem falar que Harry Potter e cia n me pertencem bla bla bla**_

Era um dia de domingo ensolarado, o outono estava prestes a chegar. James Potter encontrava-se naquele momento deitado em baixo da sombra de uma árvore dos jardins de Hogwarts. A sombra não uniforme da árvore fazia com que ele ficasse em tonalidades claras e escuras. Estava com os braços para trás e suas mãos amparavam a cabeça. A cabeça continuava ali, mas a mente divagava bem longe dos jardins e perto de uma certa ruiva, de olhos verdes fascinantes.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu seus dois amigos chegarem perto de seu refúgio temporário. James Potter adquiriu hábitos estranhos desde que tomou uma decisão.

_**Por que você que é tão bonita, tem esse ar distante assim?  
Diz por que o seu olhar hesita, hesita.  
Eu tenho tanto amor em mim.**_

Decidira esquecer justamente a ruiva que não conseguia esquecer, nem por um segundo se quer. Fazia um esforço sobre-humano para tirá-la dos pensamentos, mas parecia que quanto mais tentava isso mais sua imagem lhe atormentava.

Mas se por dentro James não conseguia dominar seus sentimentos, por fora estava quase impecável, a escola inteira já acreditava que o maroto desistira da ruiva, disse, quase impecável, pois seus amigos sabiam muito bem o que se passava. Só continuavam o jogo, você finge a gente acredita.

Logo foi despertado de seus devaneios ruivos.

-Prongs?- Sirius se sentou ao lado de James, também sendo coberto pela sombra engraçada. Logo depois sentou Moony, com seu fiel escudeiro, livro.

-Sim?-Ele perguntou ainda meio aéreo. Desviando apenas o olhar.

-Nada...-Resolveu não conversar com James e atrapalhar Remus.

-Para de ler isso.

-Não.-Sem tirar a atenção das linhas.

Sirius bufou e deitou-se na grama com os braços e pernas estirados. Tirou a varinha da bolsa e ficou a fazer luzes coloridas saindo da varinha.

-Isso ta muito chato.-Sirius parou bruscamente.

Impaciente Remus fechou o livro e encostou-se no tronco da árvore. Observou uma folha que caia aos poucos até chegar ao chão e ser levada pelo vento. Olhou para o lado, onde estava James com o olhar meio distante. Procurou o local para onde ele olhava.

Lily Evans passava em frente a eles. A ruiva até antes, viva e alegre, estava murchando. Já não se via mais aquela alegria de antes. Remus sabia disso e sabia também o motivo. Era amigo de Lily.

Remus sabia que o orgulho entre os dois era uma das maiores barreiras.

O olhar de James se perdia naqueles cachos que balançavam à medida que ela passava. Sem querer seus olhares se encontraram. Ele pode ver aqueles olhos verdes que o cativaram. Aqueles olhos que agora estavam tristes. Lily logo desviou o olhar.

**_O amor é a coisa mais bonita.  
É feito dois igual a um._**

**_E, no entanto, o seu olhar hesita._**

Por que ela o evitava. Por que seu olhar fugia? Talvez fosse por medo. Ou talvez pelo rancor que ele tinha nos olhos. Talvez aquilo a assustasse. Já não sabia mais de nada.

Pelo mesmo local passavam outros alunos. Alguns apressados, outros a admirar o céu.

James acompanhou a ruiva até que suas vestes sumissem por entre uma porta do castelo.

-Vamos sair daqui?-James se pronunciou, sentando rapidamente.

-Até que enfim!-Sirius se levantou de um pulo só.

Os três tomaram o mesmo caminho que os outros alunos. No meio desse caminho. James encontrou um caderninho preto caído no chão.

-Olha. –Se abaixou um pouco pra pegar.

-Deixa eu ver. –Sirius já ia tomar da mão dele, mas James se esquivou.

-Hey, eu quem encontrei. Limite-se a sua insignificância Padfoot.

-Viado.

-Criança.

A boca de Sirius quase atingiu o chão, tamanha a surpresa.

-Acho que és o único que ainda não cresceu, caro Padfoot. –Remus comentou sarcástico.

-Vamos logo?-Sirius preferiu mudar de assunto.

**_Bonita!  
Bonita de nunca ser minha, jamais.  
E assim, meu amor, reflita, reflita._**

No dormitório, James lia o caderninho, rapidamente. Incrivelmente a autora tomara o cuidado de não citar nenhum nome. Mesmo assim James achava aquela letra incrivelmente familiar. Seus olhos disparavam entre as palavras. Aquela garota escrevia sobre um amor.

"Quando o descobri, tudo que sentia, ele já não me esperava. Talvez cansado de esperar. Cansado de me amar. Cansado de amar e não ser amado. Por que isso foi acontecer logo comigo? O cupido não poderia acertar outro coração com sua flecha patética? Só sei que o deixei escapar por entre meus dedos. Como água que escorre. E agora que o quero não o tenho mais. Não soube amar. Fui ingrata ...".

Mudou de posição na cama. Viu que Sirius e Frank conversavam.Algo sobre Quadribol ele supôs.

-James?

-Hum.-Ele respondeu com um monossílabo.

-Quer vir jogar quadribol?

-Não... Obrigado.- Mal sabia o que tinha respondido. –Vão podem ir.

-Ok.-Sirius estranhou.

"Uma dor enorme está encravada no meu peito. Uma dor que faz a minha garganta dar um nó. Às vezes mal consigo respirar. Minha consciência dói. Meu coração sangra. Meus olhos choram e já não são mais os mesmos, como os deles também mudaram".

O sol começou a entrar no quarto e bater no rosto de James. Interrompeu mais uma vez a leitura para fechar o cortinado de sua cama. Fazia tudo muito rápido tinha sede das palavras daquela garota desconhecida. Sem nem mesmo saber quem era, as palavras daquela garota o deixavam diferente, e também não sabia por que.

"Já lhe falei de como é bonito? Bonito por fora. E o que pra mim tem mais relevância, bonito por dentro. Que coração! Se eu pudesse voltar no passado... mas a vida não perdoa quem a desperdiça".

Ele teve que concordar, com a última frase. Parou para refletir um pouco. E mais uma vez a imagem daquela ruiva sorrindo para ele apareceu diante dos seus olhos. Mesmo sem a real presença dela podia sentir seu cheiro. Podia ver seu sorriso se formando.

"Sinto um calafrio só de pensar naqueles olhos. Tão bonitos! E ao mesmo tempo tão tristes. Sinto culpa, pois sei que boa parte da tristeza fui eu quem causou e não posso mudar isso. Sinto vontade de chorar. Chorar por não poder abraçá-lo e dizer-lhe que o amo. Tirar toda aquela tristeza de seus olhos. Raiva de mim mesma por ter sido tão burra, tão medrosa".

Como aquela garota escrevia! Escrevia com o coração. Em meia hora já tinha lido várias páginas do suposto diário. Como entregaria o diário de volta se não havia nomes? Depois de muito ler, já estava com dor de cabeça. E logo o sono foi chegando e chegando...

"Ela estava lá se balançava num balanço rústico pendurado numa árvore. Sorria para ele. O chamava alegremente. Aqueles cachos ruivos pulavam cada vez que se balançavam. Podia escutar sua risada ecoando em todo o local. Sua presença estava em cada canto. Correu até ela. E a beijou. Mal tocou seus lábios e um buraco surgiu sugando a menina para dentro dele. Um buraco sem fim. Os dois gritavam. Ele tinha ficado na superfície. Sua imagem ia ficando pequena assim como o grito amedrontado da menina...".

Acordou sobressaltado. Ainda bem. Era um sonho. Que estranho. Tinha soado em sua mente como aviso. Virou para o lado da cama e viu o caderninho esquecido e caído. Da maneira que caíra tinha ficado aberto na última página escrita. Curioso demais. Foi logo ler a última página.

"Minha vida está um inferno. Além da morte de meu pai, minha irmã e eu nos odiamos. Só me sobrou minha mãe, coitada. Que vida horrível. Quem vê por fora pensa que sou muito feliz. Os professores me adoram, tenho muitos amigos... mas de que isso me adianta, se o maior vazio que tem dentro de mim, isso não encobre? A ausência dele. A ausência do amor dele. Não sei mais pra que vivo nessa escola. Estou desistindo de viver meu amigo".

Ela parecia que conversava com o papel. Como assim desistir de viver? Ora! Que idéia maluca.

"Desisto da vida, hoje, acho que por volta da meia noite vou me jogar daquela torre, aquela em que ele me pediu para sair pela primeira vez e eu desperdicei minha vida. Vou acabar com o que resta. É isso meu amigo. Meu amigo papel, que agüentou minhas lamúrias. O único para quem eu confessei meu amor. Meu eterno amor por James Potter".

Aquilo foi como um baque para ele. Deixou o caderno cair. Era ela. Sua Lily. Sua Lily estava apaixonada por ele. E agora ia perdê-la de vez!

Olhou para o relógio. Meia noite e vinte. Já tinham se passado vinte minutos! Oh não! Talvez ela já estivesse morta. Morta. Aquela palavra não saía da cabeça dele. Não! Não podia ser.

**_Você tem medo de depois.  
Bonita.  
Talvez bonita demais.  
_**

Correu o mais rápido que pode. Pegou sua capa no chão para não ser atrapalhado.Não poderia perder mais nem um segundo. Talvez quando chegasse poderia ser tarde demais. Tarde demais para resgatar seu amor da escuridão. E a culpa era toda sua.

Ao mesmo tempo em que corria todos esses pensamentos vinham na sua mente. A imagem dela. O seu sorriso perfeito. Seus olhos...Como aquela menina era bonita!

Suas pernas o guiavam para a Torre de Astronomia. Muito agitado abriu a porta que dava para a torre. Lá estava ela. Bem na beirada. Parecia que ainda se decidia entre pular e não.

-Lily!-Ele gritou, assustando ela que se desequilibrou, mas ele foi rápido e a puxou para dentro.-Você é louca? Como pode estar pensando nisso? Não pensa nas pessoas que te amam? Em quantos iriam sofrer por você? –Chacoalhou ela.-Você tem noção do que ia fazer garota? Esse é um caminho sem volta. Sem chance de arrependimento!

Ela estava muda. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer. Começou a chorar. Ele a abraçou e afagou-lhe a cabeça. Ficaram sentados naquela torre.

**_Bonita!  
Pra que ser assim, bonita.  
Bonita!  
_**

-Sh... Calma já passou. Prometa que não fará mais isso. –Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.-Você não sabe o desespero que me dominou só com a hipótese de te perder para sempre. Ah Lily, se você soubesse...

-Você ia chorar se eu morresse?-Ela perguntou de súbito em meio a soluços.

-Que pergunta! Mas é claro. Só o fato de pensar em te perder já dói no meu peito. Ah Lily...Você não sabe como eu te amo. –As palavras saiam da boca dele sem que percebesse.

-Eu também.

-Que? –Ele não entendeu,

-Eu também te amo. –Ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas. O brilho do seu olhar voltara totalmente. Sua face se iluminava como a tempos atrás.

Não se beijaram. Aquele não era o momento. Somente se abraçaram, muito forte. Ficaram um bom tempo daquele jeito. Ele se separou e a olhou mais uma vez.

**_E assim, meu amor, reflita, reflita.  
Bonita!  
Pra que ser assim, bonita.  
Bonita!_**

-Por Merlin! Você é tão bonita que chega a ser demais!-E agora seus lábios se encontraram...

**_N/a: Fic nascida de um surto. Achei que não ficou muito bom, né? Eu fui escrevendo e nem revisei, admito. Não correspondeu muito minhas expectativas...Mas deixar review não custa nada!Amou, gostou, odiou? Clica naquele lindo botaozinho roxo!_**

****

**_Música: Bonita Demais de Daniel Jobim!_**


End file.
